Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-dyeing composition with an effect of minimizing hair damage and scalp irritation caused by ammonia prescription and ammonia odor and a method of producing the same. In particular, it relates to a hair-dyeing composition with an effect of minimizing hair damage and scalp irritation caused by ammonia prescription and ammonia odor, which is capable of decreasing ammonia odor peculiar to a hair-dyeing composition and also of supplementing the hair with amino acids similar to hair proteins to decrease hair damage, especially hair roughness and hair shortening, for healthy dyeing and a method of producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, oxidized permanent hair dyeing compositions can be used for covering a gray hair, styling a gray hair, and styling a hair. Most of them consist of a first agent and a second agent and they are mixed each other immediately before use. The first agent includes a diamine-based oxidation dyeing, an ammonia water, a monoethanolamine, an ammonium thioglycolate etc. and the second agent includes a hydrogen peroxide and the like.
The components are essential ingredients of the hair dyeing composition and are also causative materials of causing a hair damage (hair loss, hair cutting, hair cracking), a stimulation of the scalp (erythema, swelling, itching, stinging, rash and the like), and a specific smell.
For example, the ammonia water, which is used as an alkaline agent, serves to swell and softens the hair, so that the oxidation dye can be easily penetrated into the hair and become solid, thereby increasing the durability of the hair dyeing. However, due to toxicity and strong volatility thereof, it is also a substance capable of causing a stimulation of respiratory organs and seborrheic dermatitis.
In order to decrease these various side effects, if the content of the alkaline agent, especially the ammonia water is decreased, the hair dying strength, which is a basic characteristic of the hair dyeing composition, is lowered.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-0075811 discloses “a neutral hair dyeing agent composition” and a hair dyeing composition capable of dyeing at a neutral pH by containing sodium silicate, which minimizes a damage of hair and preserves the dyed colors for a long time during dyeing hair by using the neutral hair dyeing agent. To this end, the neutral hair dyeing agent composition contains 0.05 to 5.0% by weight of sodium silicate based on the total weight of the composition and is hair-dyed at a neutral (pH 6.5 to 7.0).
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0129874 discloses “a henna and aloe-containing composition for dyeing and bleaching hair” and compositions capable of additionally containing the henna and the aloe in the conventional synthetic hair dyeing or bleaching agents. Also, it is disclosed that the scalp damage and the irritating smell production can be remarkably reduced and the heat generation is suppressed, thereby providing comfortability to the person to be treated.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0085765 discloses “a composition of hair coloring product containing charcoal powder” having effects capable of remarkably reducing generation of odor adsorption and irritating odor during the dyeing process and preventing the hair from being damaged owing to the synergistic action of urea and isopropyl myristate by mixing the composition of hair coloring product containing charcoal powder with the hair coloring product including a first agent and a second agent.